Black Out Blues
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: Grunkle Stan puts in a fan on a very hot day that causes a black out at the Shack. In an effort to cool off, they head to the lake when Dipper meets up with Wendy. Slight DipperxWendy fluff.


**I do not own Gravity Falls okay? My fiancée drew some really funny fanarts for this sow and I got the idea for some really funny fics. I am going to get him to try and post some on deviantart when I can get them scanned. (He draws them on paper.) But that is where I get a lot of my ideas for Gravity Falls fics. (Although the Hunger Games Xover is all mine.) Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"It's so hot!" Dipper said as he fanned himself with a travel brochure that Stan had just printed off for the Mystery Shack.

"I didn't think Oregon could get this hot!" Mabel said lying in front of the fan with Waddles. She had taken off her sweater, which meant she was really, really hot.

"Uggghhhh…" Stan said behind the counter in his tank top and boxer shorts. "Don't bend up that brochure, they cost a lot of- oh whatever." He picked up the nearest one to himself and followed Dipper's example. "Ahhhh… using that glossy cardstock was well worth it." He said with a smile.

"Relax dudes." Soos said walking in with a large fan. "I just got this really big fan used from a cattle processing plant in El Paso Texas. You know how hot it gets there."

"Plug it in!" Stan said. "It's so hot Mabel is starting to act normal and I am scaring the customers away with my old hairy body!"

"Yeah." Soos said. "You are scaring me even. Good thing Wendy has the day off. A young lady like her doesn't need to be seeing things like that."

_How is it bad for Wendy to see Grunkle Stan in his underpants but it is okay for Mabel and I to see it?_ Dipper thought as he went outside to the ice cooler. He opened the door to find Mabel sitting in the cooler with a big smile on her face. "Mabel?!"

"Get in!" Mabel said pulling Dipper in with her. "I found the perfect solution for that heat problem. I figured ice was cold, so the freezer had to be cold too!"

Dipper sat next to Mabel in the bags of ice. Mabel had picked up one of the bags of ice and hugged it like a pet. He could tell that Mabel was in love with the cool relief this ice provided them. She may have been silly but this time, silliness paid off in a great way. Dipper took a bag of ice for himself and made a pillow of it. _This is great. Maybe this heat wave won't be so bad after all. _Dipper thought as he stretched out and relaxed in the ice cooler. Moving around more bags, Dipper heard an _oink oink_. "What the-?" Dipper yelled as he moved another bag of ice to find Waddles buried in the ice. Waddles jumped p and licked Dipper in a manner like a dog. He then looked over at Mabel who was laughing. "Mabel, you brought Waddles in here?"

"Dipper!" Mabel said taken aback. "I came in here because the heat was hurting Waddles! I couldn't leave him alone in here." And she pulled out a bedspread and wrapped it around him. "Look Dipper, a pig in a blanket!"

"Oink oink!" Waddles said as he curled up in Mabel's lap.

"Whatever." Dipper said laying back in the bed of ice he made for himself closing his eyes, basking in the refreshing cold.

Meanwhile Stan and Soos were in the Mystery Shack looking for a place to put the large cattle fan for best effect. Soos then moved a shelf out of the way to reveal one of the few plugs that were in the Shack. "Is this good?" Soos asked Stan.

"Yes!" Anywhere is good at this point!" Stan yelled, buckets of sweat pouring down his back. "Just make it quick, I think I am running out of sweat here!"

"Yes sir Mr. Pines!" Soos saluted as he plugged in the fan. The blades started to twirl, blasting cool air into the Shack. Stan headed over to the fan, standing in front of it like the breeze was the breath of life. Smiling, he relaxed and basked in the glory of the cool air. Soos stood behind Stan with a proud look of satisfaction on his face. Stan stretched out, causing the fan to blow off his fez, hitting Soos in the face. The lights then started to flicker causing Stan to look up. He tapped the lights and brushed off the flickering as a freak incident. Looking at the fan Stan saw a knob to adjust the speed. He turned the fan up past high and basked in the refreshing breeze. He felt so relieved he was completely ignoring Soos gathering merchandise as it was being blown away.

"Mr. Pines, the lights!" Soos said as the lights started to flicker again.

"Heh, they're fine!" Stan said.

"But the breaker box, it is smoking!" Soos panicked pointing to the now smoking breaker box.

"What?!" Stan turned around, not wanting his house and business to catch fire. Sensing that the fan was what was overloading the breaker box; he turned the fan to low and looked at the smoking breaker box. As soon as he turned around, the fan finally died and the lights went out.

Soos walked over to the breaker box and opened the door to it. He turned a switch back and forth, only to find that the electricity would not come back on. "I think you blew a fuse or something."

"Great!" Stan yelled looking at the celling in rage, sweat pouring down his back again.

Meanwhile, back in the ice cooler, Dipper, Mabel and Waddles were basking in the cooler listening to the motor and just being relieved by the fact that they were being cooled off. Then, they heard a thud and a clunk and the motor give out. There was no breeze blowing and the air started to warm up. "Mabel, did the motor just give out?" Dipper asked.

"Maybe the power went out?" Mabel suggested. "Can you say 'black out' Waddles?" She cooed turning to Waddles and he oinked what sounded like 'black out' "You are so cute!" Mabel yelled hugging Waddles.

Knowing they could not stay in the cooler much longer, Dipper pushed open the door and headed into the Mystery Shack. There were no lights on. While there had been days when business was slow that Stan would turn out all the lights to save power but Dipper could tell that something was wrong. Soos was standing at the circuit breaker trying to fix something and Stan was standing by the fan crying.

"Why? No! No! Please fan, work! I love you!" Stan cried causing Dipper to walk a few steps backward in fear and shock.

"Are you okay Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked looking away from the tragic and slightly disturbing sight of his Great Uncle crying over something as simple as a fan. Although deep down, Dipper could understand why his Great Uncle was upset.

"He's upset the power went out." Soos said. "I should have it fixed by this evening though."

"This EVENING?" Stan yelled.

"Yeah, this evening. Why don't you and the kids go to the lake?" Soos suggested.

"That's a great idea! Glad I thought of it!" Stan said standing up. "Dipper, where's your sister?" Stan asked.

"She's with Waddles in the ice cooler." Dipper said.

"Wow, that girl ain't right." Stan said. "Well, go get her and tell her we are going to the lake."

Dipper opened the door, heading to the ice cooler only to find that Mabel and Waddles were already at the door panting and sweating. "It's too hot!" Mabel yelled. "Why did the cooler stop working?"

"I think Grunkle Stan's fan blew a fuse. He's going to take us to the lake and he told us to hurry up and get ready." Dipper explained.

Mabel perked up at the sound of them heading to the lake. "Yeay!" Mabel said running up to the bedroom. She pulled out a beach bag and filled it with supplies that she was going to need at the beach. She pulled out a towel, sunscreen, a ball and a bed for Waddles to lie down in. She pulled out her swimsuit and began to change into it when Dipper opened the door to the bedroom, catching Mabel half in changing.

"Mabel! Have some decency and lock the door!" Dipper said as he closed to door, seeing more of his twin sister than he wanted to.

"I do have some decency!" Mabel yelled through the door. "And I would lock the door if there was one." She said as she came out dressed in her bathing suit. "Now I will let you use the room while I put Waddles's swim cap on."

Dipper had changed from his typical vest and shirt and short pants into his swim suit. He pulled a towel up from the floor and headed to the living room where Stan and Mabel were waiting for him. Stan was standing there with his fishing gear and vest on. "Let's get going, those fish aren't going to catch themselves!"

"Uh…. Grunkle Stan, Mabel and I were thinking of going swimming." Dipper said as they got in the car.

"Fine!" Stan said. "I just hope you get more fun out of wearing yourself out and turning pruney when you could be sitting in the boat with your Grunkle Stan waiting for fish telling jokes. I brought the joke book!"

Dipper and Mabel shuddered. Those jokes were some of the worst that have ever been written and having to suffer through them with Stan was a nightmare. "I think we'll just go swimming."

"Fine." Stan said. "I don't need the lake police yelling at me anyway. Last time I was at the lake swimming I got a ticket for public indecency."

Once they pulled up to the lake, Stan parked and shut the car off. Dipper opened the door and headed to the shore. He had to admit Stan was taking his fishing rejection a little better than the last time he told him that he and Mabel did not want to go fishing with him but then again, he did not need to have to wear the ankle bracelet he got last time longer than he had to. Mabel opened the door with Waddles and headed to the bathroom. Dipper didn't know why she could be so anxious to go to the bathroom; the ride wasn't so bumpy as usual for once. He looked at the shoreline and Scuttlebutt Island and smiled. Sometimes even a failed monster hunt was a fun one. Looking on the horizon, he saw what looked like a long monster with two fins. _What the heck is that? Is there a real monster here? A real Gobblewonker? _Dipper thought as he moved in closer to the water, wading in to his ankles. "It's coming closer!" He yelled running back towards the shore.

"Gotcha!" Mabel said as she grabbed his ankle.

"Oink!" Waddles said, popping up out of the water with Mabel, wearing a smaller version of the shark fin gag that Mabel was.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked as she saw Dipper keep running to a secluded spot in the forest around the lake.

_Stupid Mabel, stupid Waddles, why did they have to prank me like that?_ Dipper thought as he bent down and grabbed his side. Dipper was not very athletic and he had just run very fast in a very short period of time. He looked over at his side and saw a pile of very familiar clothes. There was muddy boots, a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a green plaid over shirt with an ushanka hat on top of it. There was only one person he knew of that wore that unique combination of clothes and suddenly he became very self-conscious.

"Ahhhhh!" A red-headed vixen by the name of Wendy said as she came out of the water. "That feels so good." She looked up and found Dipper looking at her in her bikini blushing. "What's up Dipper? Why aren't you at the Shack?" She asked.

"Ohhhh….." Dipper blushed. He had dreamed of moments like this but now that it was really happening, he was aware of every imperfection he had. "Grunkle Stan blew a fuse with this fan Soos brought from a cattle plant in El Paso."

"Ha ha. Nice one. So you guys came here to cool off." Wendy said.

"Yeah." Dipper walked in to the water near Wendy and began to cool off. "He was a tragic sight when the fan went out."

"So what were you and Mabel doing?" Wendy asked splashing Dipper.

"Sitting in the ice cooler." Dipper said.

" Nice. Whose idea was that?" Wendy said.

"Mabel's." Dipper said.

Wendy laughed. Somehow she did not notice anything that was bothering Dipper. She just wanted to have fun with him when he remembered her jealous boyfriend, Robbie. "ummm… Robbie isn't here is he?" Dipper asked.

"Nah." Wendy said as she did a backstroke to a nearby rock. "Said the sun would ruin his stage complexion."

"Wow, what a loser!" Dipper blurted out, then covered his mouth.

"Don't feel bad." Wendy said. "I was actually kind of disappointed he said that. Sure he can play guitar really well, but that is all he focuses on. It's like nothing else matters or he can't do anything else." She looked out across the lake. "So, want to race to that island?"

"Sure!" Dipper said.

"Okay, try and catch up!" Wendy said swimming to the island.

"No fair!" Dipper said swimming after her. He did a hard, fast breaststroke following after Wendy. She was actually pretty good at swimming. "Her height has to be giving her an advantage!" Dipper said as he came ashore of the island.

"I won." Wendy said messing with Dipper's hair.

"Your height gave you an advantage!" Dipper said.

"You're just a sore loser!" Wendy smiled.

"You're right about the sore thing…" Dipper said rubbing his shoulders.

"Let me." Wendy said, rubbing Dipper's shoulders. "I swim all the time and my mom showed me how to do this to make you feel better after a hard swim."

"Thanks." Dipper said melting into Wendy's arms. They sat talking, making fun of Stan, throwing stones into the lake and looking out for beavers with chainsaws.

"Isn't that Stan's boat?" Wendy said as a cloud of black smoke appeared on the horizon.

"Yeah." Dipper said, standing up waving at his Grunkle Stan.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled from the boat. "Soos called! He fixed the fan at the Shack!"

"Cool. See you later Wendy!" Dipper said as the Stan O' War pulled ashore.

"Bye!" Wendy said as she headed back into the lake.

"Have fun?" Mabel asked.

"Yes." Dipper said with an extremely satisfied look on his face. He had spent the day with Wendy and despite his initial embarrassment; she made him feel comfortable around her. There was some hope after all based off what she said. It seemed she wasn't as enamored with Robbie as she seemed to be earlier.

"That's good." Stan said. "All I got was a bunch of seaweed and a telling off for Mabel's Shark pranks."

"Thanks for scaring me with that." Dipper whispered to Mabel. "I got to hang out with Wendy."

"How do you know I didn't do that on purpose?" She added with a wink.

**Wow, that turned out to be longer than I expected it to. So how was it? Good? Bad? Funny? Let me know in a review. Let me know if you want more DipperxWendy fluff. It didn't start that way but it worked out. So remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm**


End file.
